


"Closer" song parody

by Ayamuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayamuri/pseuds/Ayamuri
Summary: Noctis decides to finally vocalize his feelings on his upcoming marriage to Lady Lunafreya, except it would appear she has a few choice words for him as well! Parody of 'Closer' by The Chainsmokers.





	"Closer" song parody

I didn't expect it to be a song parody that kicked off my stories for Final Fantasy XV. However, I was recommended this song by my Spotify and realized shortly after hearing it that I couldn't stop coming up with parody lyrics for it :) This song is what I figured would be a more realistic take on both Noctis and Luna's feelings given the situation in the game.

The parody is best read with playing the song quietly in the background and following along to the lyrics. Enjoy!

* * *

**Noctis:**

Hey,

I can't help it but to notice

Your letters have lost their focus

Are you okay?

Hey,

You haven't confirmed on a wedding date

But with luck I should be there any day

~.~.~

I know it's been too long

Going on twelve years that I have been gone, and

All this time with no call

But kind of hard to call when a kingdom falls

And I-I-I will be there

And I-I-I will see you there!

~.~.~

So, Luna, do you wanna

Take a ride in the Regalia

That I borrowed from my dad

Does that sound sad? Maybe, kinda…

I don't wanna have to wait

Another decade just to say

I can't be patient much longer

We're not getting any younger

~.~

We're not getting any younger

We're not getting any younger

~.~.~

**Luna:**

You…might wanna sit down when I say this

I know that you are going to be pissed, okay?

I…decided to call the whole thing off

The Treaty won't last for too long

Anyways

~.~.~

Indeed, it's been _twelve years!_

Only met you _once_ , don't you find that weird?

And

Yeah, these letters are great

But hard to have a relationship that way

And I-I-I won't be here

So, I-I-I won't be here

~.~.~

No, Noctis, I don't wanna

Take a ride in the Regalia

That you borrowed from your dad

No, it's not sad—well, just kinda…

I don't wanna have to lose

The freedom to pick and choose

No, I can't hold this in much longer

I'm not getting any younger

~.~

I'm not getting any younger

I'm not getting any younger

~.~.~

**Noctis:**

So Luna, you don't wanna

Get hitched right now? Oh my god—

In truth, I actually agree!

I thought you'd get mad at me!

**Noctis/Luna:**

So why don't we just go ahead

And take our time with this instead

And get to know each other better

We're not getting any younger…

~.~.~

**Noctis:** We're not getting any younger

**Luna:** No, we're not getting any younger

**Noctis:** We're not getting any younger

**Luna:** No, we're not getting any younger

**Noctis:** We're not getting any younger

**Luna:** No, we're not getting any younger…

**Noctis:** WE'RE NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!

**Luna:** And we also don't have much longer…

~.~.~

**Noctis:** ...So I guess we won't get much older?

**Noctis/Luna:** Then I'll see you when we cross over.

* * *

Ignoring the adlibbing at the end, I actually had a funnier ending, sung by Noctis:

~.~

So Luna, you don't wanna

Take a ride in the Regalia?

That is fine; I'll respect that

Instead I'll just head on back

To this one pit stop from before

Met this cute chick with short-shorts

I'll ask for her hand from the owner

We're not getting any younger!

~.~

However, Noct, I think Prompto would have something to say about that, XD! Also, I'll soon be writing a full story which will feature Noctis and friends as a band (inspired by the numerous commentary about the group looking like one) so if curious, be on the lookout for that.

Anywho, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
